Icy blue eyes or burning red eyes
by black7angel
Summary: ItaNaru, One-Sided SasuNaru Verachtet für das was er in sich trägt versucht Naruto Selbstmord zu begehen und wird schließlich zu dem was alle immer dachten das er es wäre.Es ist eine sehr alte Story, die zu meinen Anfängen gehört. Comment please.
1. Ist nun alles vorbei?

_**Icy blue eyes or burning red eyes?**_

**1. Kapitel: Ist nun alles vorbei?**

**Er betrat das Haus in dem er schon sein ganzes Leben lang wohnte und lief die Treppen hoch, dabei zog er seinen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche. Als er oben ankam steckte er diesen in das Türschloss und schloss die Tür auf. Er ging in seine Wohnung und musste über alle möglichen Sachen hinwegsteigen. Im Gehen zog er seine Schuhe aus und kickte sie in die nächst beste Ecke. Kurz darauf war er auch schon in seinem Schlafzimmer angelangt und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.**

**Er hätte heulen können, doch er hatte all seine Tränen schon längst aufgebraucht.**

**Heute war es wieder besonders schlimm gewesen. Wie immer war er auf dem Weg zum Training mit bösen Blicken bedacht worden und er hörte auch wie immer wie die Leute riefen: „Verschwinde, du Monster!"**

**Doch das war noch nicht einmal das schlimmste! Beim Training hatten sie wieder einmal Trainingskämpfe gemacht. Natürlich war Sakura wieder die Schlechteste gewesen. Aber als Naruto gegen Sasuke kämpfen sollte, konnte er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, weil er andauernd an die verachtenden Blicke der Leute aus dem Dorf hatte denken müssen.**

**So kam es das Sasuke ihn schon nach fünf Minuten besiegt hatte und dann noch hämisch lachte: „Du wirst nie so gut wie ich, Dobe!"**

**Sakura stimmte wie erwartet in das Lachen ihres Schwarmes ein.**

**Kakashi lobte Sasuke nur, dass er immer besser würde, und ihn ignorierte er ganz einfach. Als das Training dann endlich zu Ende war, war er so schnell wie möglich geflüchtet.**

**Was ihn aber auch nicht weiter brachte, da er nun wieder die verachtenden Blicke der Dorfbewohner ertragen musste.**

**Ja, eigentlich müsste er mittlerweile gegen diese Blicke immun sein, doch das stimmte nicht. Sie waren noch schlimmer als früher. Sie zerstörten ihn innerlich.**

**Das würde er aber niemals freiwillig zu geben.**

**Doch langsam aber sicher fing seine Maske an zu bröckeln. Immer wenn es ihm besonders schlecht ging sah man ihm leichte Depressionen an. Doch sie waren nicht leicht, sondern sehr schlimm. An solchen Tagen schaffte er es einfach nicht sein ewiges Dauergrinsen aufzusetzen. Aber nicht mal seine sogenannten „Freunde" merkten es. Sie waren nun mal nicht seine wirklichen Freunde so etwas hatte er nicht, Sasuke verstand ihn schon am ehesten. Aber dieser lachte ihn nur aus.**

**Er zog seine Jacke aus, diese legte er nur ab wenn er alleine war. Oh, wie er sie doch hasste. Doch sie gehörte nun mal zu seiner Fassade. Unter dieser Fassade sah man dann den richtigen Naruto. **

**Auch seine Jacke verdeckte einen Teil seines echten Ichs. So zog er sie einfach nicht aus sonst wüssten es alle. Er war ja nicht wirklich so dumm wie er immer tat.**

**Er sah auf seinen linken Arm, dieser war das einzig was ihn verraten könnte. Dort sah man mehrere kleine und größer Wunden.**

**Ja, er, Naruto Uzumaki, der Chaos-Ninja von Konoha war seelisch am Ende. Er ritzte sich, weil die Schmerzen, die er damit verursachte seinen seelischen Schmerz übertünchten. **

**Sie ließen ihn vergessen, was er vergessen wollte.**

**Langsam zog er ein Kunai aus seiner Beintasche. Er führte es zu seinem Unterarm und setzte es an. Er zog es über seinen Arm. Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper, doch dieser Schmerz war angenehm, im Gegenteil zu seinem inneren Schmerz. Warmes Blut lief seinen Arm hinunter.**

**Doch der Schmerz übertönte noch immer nicht seine innere Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass es noch lange nicht genug war. **

**So schnitt er ein weiteres Mal in seinen Arm. Es war aber immer noch nicht genug.**

**Nach kurzer Zeit blutete die ganze Oberseite seines Unterarmes. **

**Es linderte zwar seinen seelischen Schmerz. Aber es ließ ihn nicht vergessen, der Schmerz in seinem Innern war einfach zu groß.**

**Doch genau das wollte er: Vergessen.**

**Er wollte endlich alles vergessen, besonders diesen Schmerz.**

**Aber der Schmerz war zu groß. Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit!**

**Er drehte seinen Arm um und strich mit einem Finger über sein Handgelenk. Er fühlte sein Blut pulsieren.**

**Wer würde ihn schon vermissen? Die Anderen sicher nicht!**

**Er war ja schließlich nur Naruto Uzumaki, das Fuchsmonster.**

**Er setzte das Kunai neben der Pulsader an.**

**Er konnte und wollte einfach nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch, dass es endete und da er nicht mehr warten wollte, würde er es beenden.**

**Er zog das bereits blutverschmierte Kunai über die immer schneller pulsierende Pulsader.**

**Jetzt floss mehr Blut als alles Vorherige zusammen.**

**Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen: /Naruto, was machst du da? Du willst dich doch nicht wirklich selbst umbringen?/**

**Man hörte deutlich das Entsetzen und die Sorge in der Stimme.**

**Es tut mir leid für dich, Kyu. Aber ich kann nicht mehr. **

**Ja, Kyu oder auch Kyuubi genannt, war sein einzig wahrer Freund. Dem, dem er alles anvertrauen konnte. Der, der ihn wirklich verstand und alles miterlebt hatte.**

**/Ach Kleiner, wir können das schaffen zusammen!/, sagte Kyuubi.**

** Es tut mir leid. Merkst du denn nicht, dass ich schon immer schwächer werde? Ich verblute und das ist gut so! **

**/Du spinnst!/, rief Kyuubi und versuchte ihn zu heilen, doch Naruto hatte schon zu viel Blut verloren.**

**/Verdammt, Naruto!/, schrie Kyuubi nun.**

**Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich! , dachte Naruto ein letztes Mal bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Unter seinem Arm bildete sich eine große Blutlache.**

**+++++++++unterdessen bei dem Rest von Team7++++++**

**Naruto war sofort nach dem Training abgehauen, so standen jetzt nur noch Kakashi, Sasuke und Sakura auf dem Trainingsplatz.**

„**Ich mach mir langsam sorgen um Naruto!", sagte Kakashi nachdenklich.**

**Von Sakura und Sasuke kam nur ein einstimmiges Nicken.**

„**Lasst uns nach ihm sehen!", schlug Sakura vor.**

**Und schon setzten sich die drei in Bewegung.**

**Kurz draufstanden sie auch schon vor dem Haus in dem Naruto wohnte. Sie sahen zu den Fenstern der Wohnung hinauf.**

**Plötzlich sahen sie eine rot-blaue Spirale aus dem Fenster aufleuchten. Zehn Sekunden später erinnerte daran jedoch gar nichts mehr. Nun wurden die drei wirklich unruhig…**


	2. Gespräch mit Kyuubi

2. Kapitel: Bist du das, Naruto? Oder Gespräch mit Kyu 

Plötzlich sahen sie eine rot-blaue spirale aus dem Fenster aufleuchten. Zehn Sekunden später erinnerte daran jedoch gar nichts mehr. Nun wurden die drei wirklich unruhig…

Kakashi ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an seine Schüler in das Haus hinein und lief die Treppen hoch. Oben, vor der Tür Naruto's angekommen, fing er an zu klopfen. Und rief: „Naruto, mach die Tür auf!"

++++++++++++Bei Naruto+++++++++

Langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sein Kopf dröhnte.

Plötzlich brachen die Erinnerungen über ihn hinein. Er hatte Selbstmord begangen! Aber warum tat ihm dann alles weh? Hieß es nicht: Im Tod spüre man keinen Schmerz?

Also war er nicht Tod? Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Jemand stand vor seiner Haustüre und hämmerte dagegen. Nun hörte er auch wie eine ihm bekannte Stimme rief: „Naruto, mach die Tür auf!"

Moment wer war das noch gleich, er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, durch das Nachdenken hämmerte sein Kopf nur noch mehr. Also ließ er es, er würde es gleich herausfinden. Er fing an zu Tür zu laufen, da stand er auch schon vor ihr.

Leicht irritiert öffnete er die Tür langsam.

Vor ihm stand ein grau haariger Mann mit einer Maske die ¾ seines Gesichtes einnahm.

Ah! Kakashi hatte also wie ein verrückter an seiner Tür geklopft.

Nun tauchten auch Sakura und Sasuke hinter seinem Sensei auf. Sie sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte er so kalt, dass ihn selbst überraschte.

Auch seine drei Besucher blickten verwirrt drein.

++++++ der Rest vor Team 7+++++++

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Naruto kam zum Vorschein. Kakashi hörte wie hinter ihm Sasuke und Sakura erschienen.

Nun blickten alle drei den Chaos-Ninja von Konoha besorgt an, doch dieser schaute nur emotionslos zurück.

Er sah verändert aus. Nein, halt er war verändert.

Seine blauen, sonst so vor Freude sprühenden, Augen waren so kalt, wie die von Sasuke und Neji zusammen. Auch seine Haare waren etwas länger und standen ihm noch stärker vom Kopf ab.

Sein Gesicht war kaum verändert, war aber etwas markanter und wurde nun durch die Haare und die Augen anders betont. Auch die Narben auf seinen Wangen sahen etwas größer aus. Aber das konnte auch nur Einbildung sein.

Außerdem trug er nicht wie sonst seine orange Jacke, sondern nur ein schwarzes Muskel-Shirt, das seine Bauchmuskeln unheimlich gut betonte.

Sakura musste sich stark konzentrieren, um nicht anzufangen zu sabbern.

Doch niemand der drei bemerkte die kleine Narbe an Naruto's Handgelenk.

Die drei wurden durch eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Naruto nochmals so kalt, dass selbst der Nordpol einem vorkam als wäre man in der Wüste.

Sie waren verwirrt. Eindeutig! Das war nicht der Naruto den sie kannten! Dieser hier war kalt und unnahbar. Und dies konnte er besser als alle anderen.

Wieder weckte Naruto sie aus ihrem Trancezustand.

„Gut, wenn ihr nichts wollt! Tschüss…", und schon standen sie wieder vor einer geschlossenen Türe.

„Das ist sicher nur eine Phase.", versuchte Sakura sich und die anderen zu überzeugen, war aber erfolglos.

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen, dass alles bringt doch alles nix. Wir reden einfach morgen mit ihm.", schlug nun Kakashi vor.

+++++++Währenddessen bei Naruto und Kyu++++++++

Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so kalt sein kann!

Tja, jetzt wird sich so einiges für uns ändern, denke ich.

Kyu? Wie meinst du das?

Sieh in den Spiegel.

So ging Naruto in sein Schlafzimmer und stellte sich vor den Spiegel, dann bekam tellergroße Augen.

Er sah erwachsener aus und hatte mehr Muskeln. Er sah sich immer noch ähnlich, doch trotzdem konnte er nicht glauben, dass er das war.

Er hob die Hände und fuhr mit diesen die Konturen seines ‚neuen' Gesichtes nach.

Was…was ist passiert?

In ihm das reinste Chaos, doch äußerlich zeigte er immer noch nicht die winzigste Regung.

Nun… ich würde sagen ich habe dich erfolgreich an dem Versuch uns beide umzubringen gehindert. Schau dir mal dein rechtes Handgelenk an. , es war weniger eine Bitte, als ein Befehl.

Nun hielt Naruto seinen linken Arm etwas weiter von sich weg und musterte ihn. Da fiel ihm eine kleine, kaum zu sehende Narbe an seinem Handgelenk auf.

Wie kann das sein? Sonst hab ich doch auch von noch so großen Wunden keine Narben! Und warum ist es auf einmal so leicht mit dir zu sprechen, ich muss mich nicht im Geringsten anstrengen!

Okay! Das sind ziemlich viele Fragen! Am besten erzähl ich dir was passiert ist, nachdem du ohnmächtig geworden bist. Ok?

Ja, ja! Mach schon!

-Flashback-

Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich! , dachte Naruto ein letztes Mal bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Unter seinem Arm bildete sich eine große Blutlache.

Mit einem Mal schwebte Naruto einen Meter über dem Boden und wurde von einer unglaublich starken Aura umgeben.

Nun kam aus seinem Körper auch noch sein blaues Chakra, wie auch das rote von Kyu und hüllte ihn vollkommen ein.

Der Blutfluss stoppte. Die Wunden an seinem Arm schlossen sich.

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden markanter, seine Haare länger.

Er wurde herum gewirbelt. Das Chakra formte sich zu einer rot-blauen Spirale.

Seine Muskeln wurden noch stärker ausgebildet.

Plötzlich wurde das ganze Zimmer von einem gleißenden rot-blauen Licht erfüllt.

Naruto riss die Augen auf, auch hier konnte man die rot-blaue spirale erkennen.

Dann war das Licht auch schon wieder weg und Naruto fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

-Flashback end-

Mhhh…. Und was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?

Nun ja, da du zu viel Blut verloren hattest, konnte ich dich nicht mehr so heilen. Und so habe ich mich mit dir verschmolzen. Das heißt, dass wir jetzt Eins sind.

Cool, das heißt ich hab jetzt deine und meine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten oder?

Ja, Naru. Du, oder besser gesagt wir sind jetzt ein halb Dämon. Das heißt du kannst jetzt auch kälter sein als der Nordpol und nicht das kleinste Gefühl zeigen, aber auch gleichzeitig ein unermessliches Temperament haben.

Mhhh…cool. Aber irgendwo schon Ironie des Schicksals, nicht?

Wie meinst du das?

Nun ja, ich wurde doch immer las Monster beschimpft. Jetzt bin ich oder besser gesagt wir sind jetzt eins, vorbei du für die anderen natürlich schon immer eins warst.

Da hast du wohl recht. Aber du solltest jetzt besser ins Bett gehen, die Verschmelzung hat uns ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet.

Ja, du hast recht.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel, drehte er sich um und befand sich auch schon nach ein paar Sekunden im Bett.

Diese Schnelligkeit ist echt nützlich!

Und schon war er auch schon eingeschlafen, manche Dinge änderten sich halt nie.


End file.
